1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors and particularly to shielded, high speed connectors.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
As signal speeds, in particularly data transfer speeds, have increased, interconnection systems, such as those used for input output terminals for data processing equipment have had to be designed to pass these higher speed signals within acceptable limits of signal degradation. These efforts have involved shielding and impedance control. Such efforts are typified with connectors, such a modular jacks, that have separate metal shields applied over the connector housing. In many instances, these shields are in two parts, one to cover the body of the connector and the other to be applied over the front face of the connector. Similar approaches have been taken for other connectors, such as the HSSDC connector marketed by AMP, Inc., which is designed to meet the ANSI X3T11 Fiber Channel committee standards. However, as signal speeds have increased, the difficulty of meeting impedance control and shielding requirements by the use of such wraparound shields has increased. An additional complication is that these interconnection systems require reliable contact with shielding structures on the mating plug connectors so that overall performance of the interconnection system is maintained.
Another approach that has been taken is illustrated in recent designs of Universal Serial Bus connectors. Recent designs utilize a central insulative molded member to retain the contacts. The outer shell of this connector comprises a formed sheet metal shield that is wrapped about the molded member and forms the walls of the connector housing. One such connector has been marketed by Berg Electronics under the part number designation 87520.
While the above described connectors have been able to achieve adequate performance in terms of minimizing signal degradation at high frequencies, the drive for ever higher signal frequency has necessitated the development of connectors with higher performance capabilities.
High speed interconnection performance is assured according to the present invention by incorporating latching features directly into a metal shield of the board mounted receptacle connector. In a preferred embodiment, metal latch engagement surfaces are formed directly from bent portions of the metal shield.
Shielding performance is enhanced by providing opposed laterally extending flanges on the shields. The flanges have intermitting structures arranged along an outer edge or distal so that the flanges of adjacent connectors can be interfit, thereby enhancing shielding integrity and minimizing space requirements.
Contacts for establishing electrical connection between the shield of the receptacle conductor and the mating plug connector have a flexural axis extending generally in alignment with the insertion axis of the mating connector. These contacts are canted inwardly from the shield and can be additionally compliant toward and away from the flexural axis. In a preferred embodiment, these contacts are formed integrally with the sheet metal shield.
Also encompassed within the invention is an electrical connector comprising an insulative body, an electrically conductive terminal received on the insulative body, and electrical shield member disposed in shielding relationship with respect to the terminal, a latching structure integral with the shield member for receiving a latch associated with a mating connector and a second latching structure integral with the shield member for engaging a bracket. There is also a mating connector which has a plurality of peripheral protuberances which preferably contact the panel to improve shielding.
Also encompassed by the invention is an assembly which includes at least one receptacle having a plug receiving opening and being fixed adjacent said opening to a bracket. There is also at least one plug having a front end and a rear end and mated with at least one of the receptacles. A strain relief plate having at least one transverse aperture for receiving at least one of the plugs adjacent its rear end is fastened in spaced relation to the bracket.
Also encompassed by the invention is a plug comprising a conductive contact, a cable receiving means and a front latch for removing the plug from a receptacle; and a horizontal latch for applying pressure to the front latch to remove the plug from the receptacle.